Bare
by The-Derranged-Duo
Summary: Another from my PWP collection. John Hart hated watching Jack dress. So he decided to do something about it. Set during the Time Loop mentioned in KKBB


bWarning, this is some gratuitous porn!/b

Bare.

He hated watching Jack dress. It seemed to him such a waste of that body to cover it with clothes. Most days, it was all he could do to stop himself grabbing the man and stripping him again. He could feel his control slipping as he watched Jack silently pull his pants up, fingers trailing over his flesh.

He bet the bastard did that deliberately.

Jack's hands seemed to caress his chest as he buttoned his shirt, his breathing hitching slightly as he touched the bottom of his stomach. As he slid his belt around his waist, suggestively pushing it through the loops, his cobalt eyes flicked up to meet the gaze that was burning into him.

Fuck restraint.

He stood up and, grabbing Jack roughly, threw him down on the bed. He smashed their lips together, his tongue plundering the depths of Jack's mouth. God, how did he manage to taste like that? He got to his knees, straddling Jack's hips. The man watched him, calmly, waiting to see what his next move would be. The imperturbable expression drove him mad, desperate to have Jack writhing and panting beneath him. He wanted him to beg, to swear he'd do anything. Locking eyes with Jack, he ripped his vest off and threw it to the floor. His fingers itched to toy with the buttons of Jack's shirt, to tear it open and rub over the hot flesh beneath. When he gave in to the urge, hands sliding over the expanse of Jack's gorgeous skin, he was rewarded with a tiny, almost imperceptible groan from the man. He upped the ante, licking at the spot in the middle of Jack's pectoral muscles, before running his tongue down the path of the other man's abdomen.

There, Jack definitely arched into his touch!

With a wicked grin, he tugged on the sides of Jack's shirt, yanking him up to a sitting position. His fingers sought out the bare flesh of Jack's arms, pushing the offensive fabric aside as they went. He caught the other man's wrists, raising them above his head so he could take complete control of the next kiss. It wasn't as bruising or possessive, but there was wild passion, hunger. The feel of Jack's tongue sliding over his was more addictive than all the drugs and booze in the universe. When they broke for air, Jack whispered, very deliberately, in his ear.

"You gonna fuck me, John?"

His voice practically steamed, it was so hot. John moaned, letting go of Jack's wrists, he ran his hands over his hair and face before pressing another, soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm gonna fuck you _hard_, Jack," he growled.

As if to prove it, he reached down, between them, and pressed his palm to the growing bulge in Jack's pants. His breath hitched, hips bucking subtly into John's hand. He smiled, and pushed Jack back down.

Nimble fingers worked Jack's pants open, freeing his erection. The sight sent pulses of desire coursing through John's veins. He pushed them down, feeling Jack's legs move under him as he kicked them off.

It was definitely better to have Jack naked.

Needing to feel more, _taste_ more, he kissed his way down Jack's stomach, sucking the skin, licking, nipping, amid the man's muted moans.

"Oh, believe me, it get's better," John told him.

He ran his tongue up the underside of Jack's cock, from the base to the very tip of the glans. The American shuddered; a few rough breaths broke from his chest. John closed his lips over the head, flicking his tongue out a few times before sucking, just the right combination of hard and gentle, relishing the pants and groans escaping from Jack's lips.

"Oh God… 's good…" he whimpered.

John could feel the other man struggling to stay still; if he was right, Jack was desperately trying not to thrust his hips into his face. John chuckled, loving the way Jack's back arched just a little, as he felt the vibrations run through his shaft. Quirking an eyebrow, John circled his tongue over the head of Jack's cock a few times, before drawing him completely into his mouth.

Jack moaned uninhibitedly as he felt the muscles of John's throat stretching and contracting around his shaft.

"Oh fuck… yeah… oh yeah!"

The sound of Jack's voice, coloured by his pleasure caused John to laugh again. This time, Jack couldn't help but buck his hips. John moved his head, pulling back before sucking Jack's cock back into his mouth. His hand came up, fondling Jack's balls as he deep-throated him.

"God… I want… I…"

Jack's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him up roughly to meet his lips. Their kiss was long and languid, Jack's breath brushing rapidly against John's face.

"Tell me what you want, Jack," he murmured into the other man's ear.

"I want…" Jack took a moment to regain his breath, "I want you to fuck me. Now."

His voice was determined, his eyes unflinching in their need.

John found the lube in his pants pocket, before practically tearing the garment off. He slicked the cool gel over his fingers, circling one 'round Jack's tight entrance. Jack gasped as he thrust the digit into the other man's body. He withdrew, before pushing his finger back in, curling it upwards to seek out Jack's prostate.

He loved the gasps coming from Jack's lips, the way his body writhed, seeking more and more of these feelings. He loved the feel of Jack's muscles clenching 'round his finger, imitating the way they would contract when it was his cock inside the man, driving into his willing body. John could feel his own erection, painfully straining for attention.

He slid a second finger into Jack, stretching him enough to accommodate his cock. The anticipation was killing him, driving him wild with the desire to bury himself balls-deep in Jack's ass. He scissored his fingers, twisting them upwards to rub mercilessly against Jack's prostate. All the while, he murmured words into Jack's neck, telling him what he was going to do to him as he panted hot breath against his skin.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Jack, so hard. And deep, Christ yeah, it's gonna be deep. I'm gonna pound you into the mattress just like…" he thrust his fingers roughly into Jack's body, "…that. Mmm, you want it?"

"God yeah!" Jack moaned.

He pushed down on John's fingers, angling his hips so his sweet spot was getting all the attention.

John scissored his fingers one last time before pulling out of Jack's body. He drank in the little mew of displeasure that slipped from Jack's throat. He savoured the scent of the other man's skin for a moment, dark and musky redolent of pure pleasure and deep-seated desire. Then he took another handful of the gel, smoothing it over his cock, before aligning his glans at Jack's anus.

"Oh fuck, yeah!" John moaned as he pushed forward, breaching Jack's entrance, filling him completely.

"Yeah… fuck's right," Jack chuckled, "Oh God, fuck me. Fuck me!"

John grinned wickedly as he answered Jack's plea. He thrust roughly into the tight heat that awaited him, groaning as he felt Jack's muscles clench around him.

"Shit that's good!" he ran his hand over Jack's chest, delighting in the goosebumps that raised along his flesh.

He pressed his lips to Jack's for a bruising kiss as his hand found the other man's shaft and started to pump, keeping in time with his own, deep, thrusts.

"Mmm… yeah," Jack panted, bucking his hips up to meet John's touch.

The slight change in movement sparked something within him and he started to fuck Jack harder, clutching his shoulder tight to gain more leverage. He upped the tempo, driving into the pliant body beneath him faster, harder, faster, Jack's legs coming up to wrap 'round his waist.

"Oh God… yeah… like that… more!"

He let loose, the last shred of self-control he had burning away as he rammed harder into Jack's body, rewarded each breathless gasp, each exquisite moan, desperate groan of pleasure. That gorgeous sensual body pressed to his exothermic and tight. Jack's hands clung to his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh. Every single delicious movement bringing him closer and closer to that edge.

He slammed into Jack, angling so he hit the prostate with each thrust, frantically fisting Jack's dick to match his own rhythm.

His body was on fire.

Before long, he felt the tell-tale signs that Jack was approaching the edge. The muscles in his stomach tightened, his breathing virtually halted apart from the few desperate gasps that escaped his chest every now and again.

"That's it… come for me, Jack… fuck!"

He covered Jack's mouth with his own, smothering the cry that broke from the man's lips as he came, violently, covering their chests.

Feeling Jack's muscles contract and clench around his shaft sent John plummeting over the edge as well, giving into that staggering pressure and riding the waves of his orgasm.

Fuck that was good.

They lay in each other's arms for a few moments, basking in the languor that overcame them. Sleepily, John sought out Jack's lips, drawing him into a long, lazy kiss. He reached up to brush a few strands of Jack's hair off his face, letting his hand linger there for a moment.

"Better go 'buy' that Sylex Harp. I'm in the mood to make seven hundred grand. We can celebrate it afterwards with that other great Sylex invention," John brushed another kiss to Jack's lips with a wicked grin.

"I'll go get dressed," Jack moved to get up, but was tugged back down again by John's steel grip on his wrist.

"Second thoughts… let's stay here for a bit," he growled.

Fin.


End file.
